


UFOs

by miss_whimsy



Series: Personal Writing Challenge - July 2015 [2]
Category: The OC
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer is having a baby. Seth is helping. Sort of.</p>
<p>Short ficlet for Day 2 of my personal writing challenge for July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UFOs

“Oh my God, did you see that?”

Summer forced her eyes open. “See what, Cohen?”

“Summer, I swear on my comic book collection, there was an alien spaceship right there.” He pointed out the window of the car. “Right. There.”

“I knew I should have asked Taylor to be my birthing partner,” Summer panted as another contraction hit her. “She wouldn’t be talking about aliens right now.”

“Alien spaceships,” Seth corrected. “And I am hurt by that, Summer, I really am.”

“Good!”

“Taylor would just be talking about Ryan.”

“You were talking about Ryan!” Summer exploded, reaching over to grip his arm as she breathed through the pain. “Until you started talking about aliens.”

“Alien spaceships.”

“I can’t believe I am having your child,” Summer growled. “Did you put some little nerd spell on my back in high school?”

“I am going to ignore everything you’re saying right now, because otherwise, honestly, I feel like it would be detrimental to our relationship.” He stopped the car. “We’re here.”

Summer looked around, surprised to see the hospital. “That was fast.”

“Yeah,” Seth said, pulling the door open to help her out. “All that alien talk was a cunning ruse.”

“You made me yell at you so I wouldn’t think about the pain?” Summer asked, lowering herself into a wheelchair. “That is so messed up. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Seth told her as he pushed the orderly aside and started to push the wheelchair himself. “Now, let’s have a baby.”

“Cohen,” Summer sighed tipping her head back to glare at Seth. “Who is having the baby?”

“You are having the baby, Summer.”

“You’re damn right,” Summer said. “Thank you.”


End file.
